Se que no me amas III
by Criminal13
Summary: La tercera parte...algo disparatada pues en ella interviene Tenma...bueno, ustedes juzgaran


Bueno la verdad es que este 3er y penúltimo capitulo no me ha convencido para nada, pero es que sentía ganas de expresar mi humor y parece que unido a las 2 primeras partes: esta resulta un Frankestein. Pero bueno…que siga la vida…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia caía a borbotones sobre sus cabezas. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar; simplemente se limitaron a mirarse, como intentando entender la razón por la que cada uno estaba donde estaba, haciendo lo que hacía en ese preciso instante.

Finalmente fue Yakumo quien rompió el hielo: ¿Puedo pasar Harima-sempai?

Harima pareció despertar de un sueño y la velocidad del rayo asintió y abrió la puerta de par en par para que la menor de las Tsukamoto pudiera pasar.

¿Y qué hacías a estas horas y con esta lluvia fuera de casa, Yakumo-chan?-preguntó, mientras le pedía que tomara asiento en uno de los sofás rojos de la sala.

Eh, yo- tenía que controlar sus nervios, sabía lo que tenía que hacer; pero, algo dentro de sí se lo seguía impidiendo- este...Harima-sempai yo estaba pensando si…- tragó saliva-si tu y yo podemos…

Claro, Yakumo-chan; no necesitas decírmelo, la respuesta es sí- sonrió.

¿En serio?- la duda empezó a hacer presa de ella- Harima-sempai; ¿de qué estás hablando tú?

Qué, no entiendo, no estamos hablando de lo mismo, ¿no ibas a decirme que continuáramos dibujando el último capítulo de mi Manga?- arqueó una ceja- La verdad es que con tantas preocupaciones, no he tenido tiempo de terminar ni una sola página y se supone que tengo que entregar más de 20 para pasado mañana. Por eso me alegro de que hayas venido ó ¿acaso era otra la razón?

Yakumo suspiró, no, no tenía el valor aún de decírselo. Sin embargo; contra todo pronóstico sonrió también, de todos modos pasaría aquel tiempo con Harima y eso, al menos de momento, le bastaba.

Sí, Harima-sempai, precisamente a eso vine.

Maravilloso, justamente se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para continuar, ven a mi habitación, supongo que necesitaremos bastante tinta…esta va ser una larga noche.

Si, una larga noche.

(Unas calles más abajo)

Ay, Dios; olvidé por completo comprar el arroz para el curry. Ahora no tendré nada para compartir con Karasuma-kun…

Su paraguas estaba chorreando agua por un lado, pero no pareció notarlo. Toda la tarde se la había pasado de compras y tanto la noche como la tormenta la sorprendieron en medio de la calle, con una bolsa llena de deliciosas especias, más faltaba el ingrediente principal y eso la hacía sentir muy desgraciada.

Soy muy desgraciada-se dijo Tenma- ¿ahora qué hago? Si no hay arroz, no hay curry y sin curry…Karasuma-kun morirá de hambre... (visualiza a su amado suplicando por comida en un viejo asilo donde los ancianos le tiran su comida licuada) .No, no es posible…tengo que conseguir el arroz como sea.

Y sin demora se dirigió hasta la tienda en la que acaba de comprar las especias, pero al llegar hasta la puerta y estar a unos pasos de entrar; esta se cerró y un inmenso cartel de "CERRADO HASTA QUE TERMINE LA LLUVIA" se descolgó a escasos centímetros de su nariz.

Demonios, ahora tendré que ir al que está a la vuelta.

Lo mismo ocurrió ahí; salvo por el echo de que esta vez el cartel decía: "CERRADO HASTA QUE LA COMPETENCIA ABRA"

Tenma lo intentó casi 27 veces con el mismo resultado en cada uno de los establecimientos. Agotada, caminó sin rumbo por la calle, abatida por no haber conseguido el preciado elemento que le faltaba para culminar su obra de máximo amor.

A pesar de que aparentemente faltaba poco para que esa garuada terminara, repentinamente las gotas de lluvia se hicieron más gruesas y amenazaron con hacer trizas su paraguas color rosa. Si seguía así, no solo no tendría arroz sino nada para cocinar; por lo que no tuvo mejor idea que tocar el timbre de la casa que estaba más cerca para pedir cobijo hasta que terminase el mal tiempo. Quizás hasta podría pedir algo de arroz. No lo pensó más y toco el timbre 2 veces, segura de encontrar a una ancianita sobre protectora y amable detrás de la puerta…

No tenía ni idea de quiénes estaba a punto de encontrar…


End file.
